<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebration by my_soliloquy_chamber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353639">Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber'>my_soliloquy_chamber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Blow Job, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ed Thatch comes to the aid of merchants during a pirate raid, he finds novice pirate Edward Kenway, and the young man is too compelling to let die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Kenway/Edward Thatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t read any of the Assassin’s Creed novels, so all information concerning events outside of the game I’ve gotten from the AC wiki. Any discrepancies with cannon makes this AU, I guess.</p><p>General information about piracy and customs has been collected from casual google searches, and should be taken with a grain of salt.</p><p>Ed Thatch is 33 at the start of this story. Edward Kenway is 20.</p><p>I’ve tried to stay away from too modern language and slang since this is set in the early 18th century, but using too much old language would just make the text hard to understand, so I’ve mostly opted out of that.</p><p>Hocking is an OC because I couldn’t find who Thatch’s First Mate was/would have been.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>The young man caught his eye and Ed felt a pull in his abdomen like the tides dragging the sea.<br/>The battle had been simple, the pirates untrained and lacking fighting skills, and here were the last two, standing by the body of their Captain. The larger of the two, clearly having been the one to kill the Captain stood tall, arms raised in surrender but still relaxed, cocksure. A smile flitted over his lips as he offered his services to kill the young man beside him, obstentiably to show his commitment to join Ed’s crew.</p><p>The young man was breathtaking, his fair, sun bleached hair, smooth golden skin, high cheekbones and plump, generous lips could turn a man if not careful. Even now, when outmanned and outgunned, he stood in a loose fighting stance. Empty hands raised and ready to grab, grapple or punch. The young man would not go down quietly. His eyes flitted between the privateers and his former crewman, unsure which direction the attack would come from. “And you? Do you not have an interest in joining our crew?” Ed gestured casually toward the young man with the tip of his sword.</p><p>The young man opened his mouth to speak, but his would-be murderer spoke first. “Ah, you don’t want him, Captain. He’s just a useless, runty little punk.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Blaney, you worthless lobcock.” The young man spat out the words.</p><p>“Nah… I think it’s time for you to finally die, punk.” Blaney returned, a feral grin spreading over his face.</p><p>Ed considered the men. They needed crew, they did, and the larger of the two would surely be a boon. Work on a ship was hard and heavy, and his sheer strength would help relieve the burden of the crew. Undisciplined and untrained, a man of that size could still be useful in battle just by his bulk. They could use both men, of course, but there was clearly old animosity between them. Life at sea was full of enough friction without adding their squabbling to the mix. The larger man - Blaney - was the rational choice if a choice had to be made, but that young man was… compelling. His eyes, still flitting between Blaney, Ed, and his crew, were a vivid, bright blue in the sparkling sun.</p><p>Ed glanced at his First Mate; Hocking, and saw him suppress a smirk and raise an eyebrow. He seemed to know Ed’s struggle and presumed to know Ed would prioritize his own intrigue over the need of the ship.<br/>A frisson of irritation went through him. He was Captain first, and man second.</p><p>“Fight.” The word came out a low growl.</p><p>Blaney looked confused. “Should I kill him captain?”</p><p>Ed gritted his teeth. “No, you should fight. You will fight each other for a spot on my crew. A test of your mettle will prove your worth to the crew. Bare hands, no weapons.”</p><p>Blaney frowned and grimaced, while the young man brightened and flashed a quick, subtle smile. “Come on, Blaney. Show them your fighting skills. Maybe this time you’ll manage to win.”</p><p>Blaney swore and spat on the deck. Clearly they had scuffled before and the young man had some confidence. Ed looked at his First Mate again, challenging his smirk. A man’s worth is not all about size and brawn.</p><p>The fight was brutal and soon both men were bleeding from split lips and mangled noses. The young man was quick and agile, swooping in to connect his fists with his opponent's abdomen or exposed face, and then dancing out of reach as Blaney’s slower brutish form tried to capture him. His speed and grace gave him the upper hand, but those times Blaney did connect the impact was crushing, leaving the young man lurching and disoriented. The crew were hollering and cheering, shouting insults, advice, and encouragements at the two fighters.</p><p>To combat his lack of speed and finesse, Blaney was not fighting fair. Not that Ed would expect a fair fight from a pirate, but Blaney kept trying to pull the blond man’s shirt up and trousers down, grabbing at his buttocks and crotch.<br/>It made Ed uncomfortable but unable to gauge if he was only seeing sexual, predatory undertones to the fight because of his own proclivities towards the young man. The fight dragged on, and Blaney was clearly getting tired. Panting for breath, his arms flailing desperate to connect. The blond noticed too and threw a grin at his opponent. “Getting tired, puff guts? Why don’t you just give up? You know you could never win. Too fat, slow, and stupid.”</p><p>Blaney roared in frustration and threw himself bodily over the smaller man, a knife falling into his palm. The young man was right though, Blaney was slow and stupid, signaling his movements and giving Ed plenty of time to pull out his pistol and shoot the bastard cheat in the head. The body fell onto the deck with a thump, the knife clattering loudly over the wood, and the cheering men fell silent.</p><p>Raising his voice slightly, Ed spoke to the gathered crew. “I said, no weapons. I will not allow a man onto my crew who will disobey my orders.” With that, Ed turned on his heel and stalked back to his ship. Hocking would deal with their new crewmember, and Ed needed to walk away from the bruised, bleeding young man to make sure no whispers of meddling or preferences surfaced.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seated at his desk in the Captain’s Cabin, Ed studied the charts before him in the low candle light. It had taken the remaining daylight to deal with the aftermath of the battle, what with the dead, injured and rescued crew from the two ships.</p><p>A knock on the door announced Hocking with the updated manifest and crew condition. The young man from earlier followed, face swollen and bruised, but clean of blood. Ed ignored him and focused on the report from his First Mate. “No loss of life or serious injuries among our crew, Captain. The Amazon Galley did not fare well, however. Most of the crew dead, their Captain among them. The ship took extensive damage and will need repairs at port. The pirate ship is in better condition, but no crew remains but this one.” He gestured behind him and continued. “All valuable cargo from both ships has been transferred to the Sea Dog. With our crew thin enough as it is, we will not be able to crew all three ships to port, and even two would stretch us if we run into trouble. My recommendation is we strip both ships of anything useful and scuttling the remains.” Hocking placed a sheaf of papers, detailing cargo, injuries, ammunition, crew and supplies, on the desk in front of Ed. “And the boy needs to sign the Articles.” Hocking sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p>“Right. Agreed. The lack of crew makes our choice simple. Prepare to strip and scuttle the ships. I’ll deal with our new recruit.”<br/>Ed met Hocking’s gaze. He saw no hint of a smirk there now, just his First Mate, tired from a long day.</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.” With that, Hocking left and Ed was left alone with the blond youth.<br/><br/>One eye swelled shut, lips swollen and bruised, a thin line of dried blood where the lip had split. The left wrist was wrapped in bandages and he thought there was an added bulk to the torso, indicating cracked ribs, wrapped up. The young man shifted on his feet, perhaps uncomfortable with the scrutiny. “What’s your name, son?”</p><p>“Kenway. Edward.”</p><p>“Welcome to the Sea Dog’s Bite, Kenway. I’m Captain Ed Thatch.”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>“You know pirating is a serious offence against the Crown, son? And we are well within our rights to throw you into the brig and hand you over to the Governor's men at port?”</p><p>Kenway’s eyes went wide, he swallowed and licked his lips nervously. “Sir?”</p><p>“As it happens, my crew is too thin for my liking so I would prefer to hire you on as crew. But you will have to sign our Articles and behave as befitting a privateer working for the Crown.”</p><p>The young man swallowed again, throat clicking, pink tongue coming out to wet his lips. He’s thirsty, Ed realized. “Captain, I… I never wanted…” He stopped speaking and looked down at his feet.</p><p>“Yes?” Ed prompted.</p><p>“I joined up as a privateer but after some weeks the Captain turned to piracy and offered the crew to join or die.”</p><p>Ed smiled and stood up, walking over to a side cupboard to pull out a flask and a flagon. “Well then. You’ll be pleased to leave that pirate business behind and return to privateering. And we will be pleased to have you.” He handed Kenway the flagon of rum and turned back to sit behind the desk.</p><p>“Yes, Captain. I’ll be most pleased. Thank you.”</p><p>Ed pulled out the Articles and a bible and placed them on the desk. In front of him, Kenway was drinking deeply, draining the mug. Ed stared at the lips, now parted slightly, wet and glistening with rum. That pink tongue appeared and lapped up the last drops from his lower lip, and Ed wrenched his eyes away and cleared his throat. “Can you read, son?”</p><p>Kenway nodded. “Aye, Captain.”</p><p>“Well, go ahead and read these Articles before you sign.” Ed handed over the paper and, silent, watched the man as he read. Even with his face bruised and swollen, he was beautiful. Ed found himself wondering what Kenway looked like under his clothes. If Blaney has managed to pull up the shirt or down the trousers, what would he have seen?</p><p>Kenway finished reading and put the paper back down on the desk. “Aye, this’ fine, Captain. Good Articles.”</p><p>“Good, now, son. Do you have any skills I should know about? Carpentry, navigation, surgery?”</p><p>Kenway looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, Captain, I… Well, I’ve only been sailing for two months and before that I worked the farm.”</p><p>“No matter, son. We’ll teach you to sail and fight, make a hardened sea dog out of you in no time. Mind you, it will be grueling and you will be expected to keep up or die trying.”</p><p>Kenway grinned and wide as his bruised face allowed. “Aye, Captain, looking forward to it.”</p><p>Ed finished filling out the Articles and handed pen and paper over for Kenway to sign, he then held out the bible for the oath.<br/>Oath and signature complete, Ed stretched out his hand to Kenway, who grasped it firmly. “Welcome to the crew, Kenway. Now get out and let me work in peace.” Kenway left with a grin and Ed sat staring at the door, feeling his hand tingle where the young man had clasped it.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Suggestion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ship captured without dead or much injury is cause for delight. That same ship filled to the brim rum, fresh food, and tobacco was cause for celebration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>According to google, pirate captains usually wore tighter breeches instead of loose trousers because it was seen as higher status, and showed that you didn’t have to do as much manual labour.<br/>The sash around the waist was worn (amongst other things) to soak up sweat and protect the abdomen in battle so both men would have them.</p><p>Sorry the chapter is so short. The next, much dirtier, chapter will be up soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>A ship captured without dead or much injury is cause for delight. That same ship filled to the brim rum, fresh food, and tobacco was cause for celebration.</p><p>Ed smiled at his elated crew as they transferred the captured cargo onto the Sea Dog. He was not a cruel man, and would let the Spanish ship sail on with enough food to get to port, but they would take enough to enjoy good, hearty meals for a time, and the tobacco would fetch a pretty price with the right buyer. Ed spotted Kenway hauling crates of rum down into the hold. The young man was in good spirits, smiling and laughing with the crew. “Kenway! Make sure you bring a couple of those crates to my cabin. I’m running low.”</p><p>Kenway nodded and Ed strode away to his cabin. Once inside he tossed his hat onto the desk and unbuckled the holsters and belt, hanging them on a hook on the wall. Next he pulled off the red waist sash followed by his coat and hung them on a peg behind the door. He was leaning against the desk, pulling off the cravat and opening the top of his shirt when Kenway knocked and entered with two crates of rum.</p><p>The excitement of battle, successful battle, always made Ed’s manhood swell a bit, and standing there leaning on the desk, legs parted, the soft bulge was indeed noticeable to anyone looking.</p><p>“Where do you want these, Captain?” Kenway smiled and looked around. Ed gestured to the cupboard to his right, where he’d poured Kenway a drink on his first day. The young man walked over, the door to the cabin swinging shut behind him. </p><p>Ed loosened his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. “Good haul today, Kenway. And good work.” Kenway didn’t answer and Ed looked over. Crouching on the floor next to the crates, Kenway was silent and staring at… Ed followed his gaze down to his own crotch. Kenway has seen and been distracted. He felt a surge in his abdomen, and the bulge in his breeches grew. “Kenway? Anything wrong?”</p><p>The young man startled and jumped to his feet, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “Nothin’s amiss, Captain! Do you need anything else?” Ed glanced at Kenway’s crotch and saw a matching bulge. The boy caught the glance and blushed brighter. “Captain?”</p><p>“It’s the fighting. The excitement of battle and satisfaction of winning, besting your opponent.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Kenway looked confused, and glanced at the door.</p><p>“We are men, and when we get excited we swell with it. Just like the women dampen. It’s normal and nothing to be ashamed of.” Kenway swallowed and licked his lips nervously. “When we are victorious, we celebrate with festivities.” Ed gestured to the door through which the crew’s whoops, hollering, laughter, and singing could be heard. “We celebrate with drink” He gestured to the crates on the floor. “We celebrate with whatever our pleasure may be.” He cupped his crotch and softly ground the heel of his hand down onto his swollen member.</p><p>Kenway stared, frozen, cheeks still blazing red and crotch still bulging. “Go on, Kenway. Celebrate our victory. Any way you please.” The young man stood frozen for a moment longer, then, jerking alive, he strode towards the door. “And Kenway?”</p><p>Kenway stopped with his hand on the door, and Ed thought he heard a softly breathed “Yes?”</p><p>“Call me Thatch.”</p><p>The young man nodded and disappeared through the door. Ed stayed where he was, hand still massaging himself through his trousers. Heat pooling fast and low in his stomach. Kenway had looked, had noticed the bulge, and had been struck dumb. There had been no quick retreat out the door, no frown, clenched fists or sneer. Just distraction, a growing bulge, a beautiful blush, and a nice slow licking of those plump, inviting lips.</p><p>Ed sighed contentedly and opened up his breeches, taking himself in hand while focusing on the image of Kenway’s wetted, parted lips.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another ship captured. This one carrying spices. Not much fun for the crew, but selling to the right merchant would fetch a good price.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, breeches are shorter, and a bit tighter and therefore worn by the Captain. The crewmen would wear loose fitting trousers to allow free movement when working on the ship.<br/>Smalls is an old word for underwear, though I think not quite contemporary with this time period. But I decided to use it anyway to make the story feel less modern.<br/>Oh, and it’s unlikely that pirate crew members would have worn any underwear at all, but I decided to let Kenway have some anyway, just because.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>Another ship captured. This one carrying spices. Not much fun for the crew, but selling to the right merchant would fetch a good price.</p><p>In his cabin, Ed was sitting behind his desk, planning the best route to the best merchant. The night was hot and humid, and even in shirtsleeves he could feel the sweat trickling down his back. The air in the cabin was heavy with the scent of nutmeg and clove, making his head spin. A knock on the door startled him. “Enter!”</p><p>Kenway entered carrying bottles of what looked like wine. He smiled as he walked into the room and over to the cupboard. “We found some wine in the hold of the spanish ship. I thought you would want some, Captain, um, Thatch.”</p><p>Interesting. He hadn’t called anything but Captain since their last encounter in this room. Despite Ed asking him to. Kenway was still smiling, but maybe it was a little nervous now? Ed stood up and walked over to the cupboard. “That’s good thinking, Kenway. Why don’t you have a seat and we’ll taste our plunder?” He gestured to the chair to the side of the desk for Kenway to sit, and poured two tankards of wine, handing one off.</p><p>Returning to his desk, Ed pulled the chair out and turned it to face Kenway, before sitting down in a comfortable sprawl. Lifting his mug in a toast, he took a sip. The wine was thick, sweet, and spiced. Different from their usual fare, but not bad. Kenway was sitting hunched over his mug, clasping it with both hands, staring into its depths. His carefree smile was gone. “The wine not to your taste, Kenway?”</p><p>The youth looked up with a grin and took a gulp. Red lingered in the seam of his lips before he licked it off. “It’s good. Different, but good.” He took another drink before continuing. “That was a good haul today. A good battle. Plenty to celebrate.” Kenway’s eyes flickered over to meet Ed’s, and then sliding down looking at his body, before taking another gulp of wine.</p><p>“Aye, today was good. None dead, or injured, and the spices will sell well. Perhaps not as fun a capture as last time, but still. Aye, plenty to celebrate.” Pausing, he took a drink and studied the young man. “Have you found how to celebrate our victories to your pleasure, Kenway?”</p><p>The young man drained his mug and set it on the desk, rubbing his palms on his thighs before leaning back in his chair and letting his legs splay open. The bulge was obvious now that he wasn’t hunched over. “Aye, Thatch, I reckon I have.” His blue eyes meeting Ed’s were steady and sure for a moment, before wavering away, a blush creeping up his neck.</p><p>“And you reckon sharing your celebration is better than seeking it alone?” Ed gave a small smile. “Go one then, son. Show me.” Kenway met his gaze again, cheeks blazing red, shifting in his seat to spread his legs wider. His tongue whipped out to lick his lips as his hand moved down to his crotch, kneading the bulge there.</p><p>Ed sighed and spread his own legs wider. Mirroring Kenway, he massaged his growing member through his trousers and took a long pull from his drink, watching the young man over the rim of the mug. Kenway was breathing a little faster, lids heavy but gaze fixed on Ed’s hand on his trousers. Putting his tankard down on the desk, Ed reached to undo the buttons on his breeches and strings on his smalls. Folding aside the fabric, he pulled out his manhood, still only half hard and gave it a languid tug, still staring at the man across from him.</p><p>Kenway took in a sharp breath and squeezed himself harder, eyes fixed on the movement of Ed’s hand. With Kenway’s rapt attention, heat surged and pooled low in Ed’s stomach, member growing fully hard and beginning to leak. Pushing his hand down to the base, he held his swollen manhood still, giving Kenway an unobstructed view as a drop of clear liquid collected at the slit, grew to a pearl, and then slid down his length. </p><p>Ed used a finger to spread the liquid around the head and shaft, before continuing his slow, firm stroking. “Kenway.” The young man jerked and looked up. “You’re not celebrating much, far as I can see.”</p><p>For just a moment, the man looked confused, eyes flitting between Ed’s face and crotch. Then he found himself and jumped to his feet, pulling at the sash around his waist. Dropping it to the floor, he fumbled with his fastenings before pushing his trousers and smalls to his knees. His member, flushed and red, bobbed up and slapped into his stomach with a small, wet sound. Ed’s breath caught. It was magnificent. Long and smooth, with a nice, ample girth. Longer and thicker than his own, Ed would have felt inferior or lacking, but Kenway’s clear enthrall with Ed’s own offering settled any discomfort before it could take hold.</p><p>Kenway was seated again, hand wrapped around himself, tugging firmly, eyes back on Ed’s member. Ed picked up his pace a little. Kenway’s spectacular member, his obvious lust for Ed’s manhood, as well as the scent of their arousal mingled with the spices in the air was a heady combination, and Ed felt himself rapidly nearing completion. He would usually try to last longer for the sake of his partner or his pride, but the novelty of the situation, the beauty of the young man’s eyes and face and lips and member, and the fact that Hocking would be stopping by with the updated manifest soon, made any desire to draw this out longer evaporate.</p><p>Ed picked up speed again, and focused on Kenway’s soft, parted lips and imagined them wrapped around his member.<br/>It did the trick and Ed came, teeth clamped into his lower lip, suppressing a groan. Thick, white ropes landed on the floorboards between his boots. From Kenway came a moan and Ed watched as the young man’s eyes rolled back in his head, hand working frantically on his member which spurted milky threads over his hand, thighs and shirt. The sight was breathtaking and Ed wished he could have preserved it in a painting.</p><p>Kenway sat with his head thrown back for a moment, panting, before looking at Ed with a wide grin. Chuckling, Ed put himself away and threw a kerchief at the stain on the floor. Kenway was using a rag of his own to whip himself down before pulling up his trousers and retying his sash. Ed was watching and drinking the remainder of his wine. Could it really be that the pungent scent of a man’s completion hanging in the air improved the flavour? He smiled at the youth who gave a wide, sated smile back. “Thank you for the wine, Kenway.”</p><p>“Thank you for the celebration, Captain Thatch.” With that the young man left and Ed turned back to his desk.</p><p>A while later, Hocking arrived with the manifest. His nostrils flared slightly when giving his report, a tugging at the corners of his mouth could be a tempered smirk or frown. Depending perhaps on if he’d seen Kenway exit the cabin. “Did you enjoy the wine, Captain? It was a bit sickly for my taste.” A smile played over Hockings lips, eyes glittering with mirth as he swept his gaze over the desk and the two tankards standing on it. He’d seen Kenway then.</p><p>Ed didn’t know how Hocking had found out about his occasional proclivities towards men. Ed certainly never spoke of it, and very rarely acted on it, but somehow Hocking has figured it out. And Hocking apparently found it amusing. It was, of course, a sight better than rage and revulsion, but it irked Ed just the same. “Aye, the wine is good, if a bit different.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to send you up a few more bottles then, so you can have your fill.” Hocking, eyes still glittering, made a quick bow and left before Ed had a chance to respond.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Touching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weather was foul, wind howling and cold rain whipping down. They were anchored in a small cove while they licked their wounds and made urgent repairs, high cliffs sheltering the ship from sight if not from the weather.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I have no knowledge of the physics of explosions or if the effects and consequences described here are in any way realistic. But… you know, just go with it.</p><p>I also don’t know if the Captain would have had medical supplies in his cabin or the skill to sew up a wound, but it will help the plot move along to where we want it to go, so… just go with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>The weather was foul, wind howling and cold rain whipping down. They were anchored in a small cove while they licked their wounds and made urgent repairs, high cliffs sheltering the ship from sight if not from the weather. The last battle has not gone well. The spanish vessel had been more heavily armed than they had guessed and put up a fierce fight. The Sea Dog’s Bite had been ripped through with cannonballs and chain shots, costing several men their lives.</p><p>When they had finally subdued the enemy ship enough to board her, they had barely set foot on her deck before an explosion ripped through the lower decks, sending shrapnel and crew flying. The spanish ship sank quickly, pulling down spaniards and brits alike into the depths. Turmoil as everyone in the sea tried to climb onto the Sea Dog, and men too injured hollered from the water below. Everyone able were throwing lines to haul up the injured, or jumping in to grab those alive but too hurt to hold on. Ed himself had helped pull a sopping wet Kenway over the railing. He only had time to glance at the youth before moving on to help the next man, but saw blood staining a trouser leg, and welling from the palm of his hand.</p><p>Organizing the remaining rescue, tending to the injured and to immediate repairs, while limping the ship to where it could safely drop anchor took the rest of the day and most of the night. Ed was exhausted. He stalked from the infirmary where he’d checked on Hocking, pale and drawn and breathing shallow. The surgeon assured him Hocking would live, baring infection, but fear and anger still bubbled within him at the thought of losing his First Mate.</p><p>Up on deck, the rain still pelted down, soaking his already uncomfortably damp clothes. He lengthened his stride and entered his dry, if not particularly warm, cabin. Pulling off his sodden clothes, he hung then to dry before opening the wardrobe and putting on dry smalls and a fresh undershirt. The shirt was barely over his head when there was a knock on the door. Ed ripped it open to find a wet, morose looking Kenway standing outside. “Jaysus, Kenway! Get in here, you’ll catch your death!” He pulled the young man inside and shut the door behind him. Walking over to the cupboard, he poured a tankard of rum, feeling a bit foolish in just his underthings and bare feet.</p><p>Handing the flagon over, he looked Kenway up and down. He had some pieces of debris in his hair, a long thin cut on his neck, his left trouser leg was cut open relieving a linen wrap stained with blood and smeared with something brown. The right hand was wrapped with even fouler looking linen, most of the cloth rust red and bunching at the palm. Kenway’s left hand trembled as he lifted the tankard to hip lips. “Have you been to see the surgeon, Kenway?”</p><p>The youth nodded and took another swig of rum. “Saw Hocking in there, looked bad.”</p><p>“Hocking will be fine, I just checked on him.” Ed studied Kenway. He looked hollow-eyed and dazed. The young man had seen plenty of death and injury before. Hell, when they met, Kenway had watched his entire crew be slaughtered. No, this was something else. Was it Hocking? Was something going on between the two men which made the prospect of his death terrify Kenway? No. Wouldn’t Kenway then be in the infirmary? And surely, Hocking wouldn’t have found Ed’s potential attachment to Kenway so amusing if something was happening between them?</p><p>The young man drained his mug and stood, forlorn and shivering. Ed pulled the tankard from his hand and set it on the desk. “Come, let’s get these wet rags off you and redress your wounds.” Ed grabbed the hem of Kenway’s shirt and pulled it up and off. His chest and stomach were well defined and smooth. The beginnings of a tattoo decorated his left pectoral and his nipples were small, hard nubs in the cold. He unwound the sash from the young man’s waist, unfastened his trousers, and pushed them down his legs, mindful of the injury. Hanging the clothes to dry on empty pegs on the wall, he then turned and ushered Kenway around the desk with a hand at the small of his back. The skin was warm, smooth, soft and distracting.</p><p>He directed Kenway to lean against the desk and pulled out his personal stash of clean linen bandages and rubbing alcohol from a desk drawer. Unwinding the soiled, stained linen from the man’s thigh, Ed surveyed the damage. The wound was small, about the width of his thumb, but deep, thick blood still oozing from the punctured flesh. Grime and dirt had made its way to the wound since it had been dressed. Ed washed and redressed the site, ignoring the member slowly swelling in Kenway’s smalls, a scant few inches from his hands.</p><p>Kenway kept silent through Ed’s ministrations. Watching Ed work, his eyes still hollow, but following the movement of the working hands. Ed moved on from the leg and picked up Kenway’s hand, unwinding the cloth. “Who did you lose, son?” Kenway lifted his eyes to Ed’s, surprise tinting them a lighter blue. “You’ve seen death and destruction before, lost many more crew members before. Yet here you are, shaken to the core. I know grief when I see it, Lad.” Ed focused back on the wounded hand. A jagged gash across the palm, sewn up by the surgeon, but the stitches now torn, the site caked with blood, smeared with slimy mud.</p><p>“Evans.” Ed leaned over the hand and began clearing out the dirt and debris. From above him, Kenway gave a shaky sigh. “Evans died. He was with me on the ship when it exploded. We were thrown into the sea. Looked for him in the water. Found him. He had the boom through his chest. The ship was sinking. I had to swim.” Another shuddering sigh, and Ed glanced up. Kenway was staring straight ahead, eyes shining, but no tears spilling down.</p><p>Pulling out his sewing kit, Ed went about stitching up Kenway’s hand again. “He was my… mentor. Showed me around, how things worked, taught me what I needed to learn. Was patient when I didn’t learn fast enough, even when all the rest were yelling. He was kind. We were… friends.” Ed thought there were some things left out of the man’s story. Things shared in secluded corners of the hold, at night in the dark. The things that now left Kenway hollow-eyed and numb.</p><p>Ed wrapped the hand with fresh bandage and secured it with a knot. Wetting a small scrap of linen with rubbing alcohol, he tilted Kenway’s head back with a finger under his chin and wiped the cut on his neck clean. Dropping the linen on the desk, Ed tilted Kenway’s head down and began to pick the debris out of his hair. Kenway’s hands moved to rest gently on Ed’s hips, and Ed’s hands faltered in the young man’s hair. He lowered his hands and rested them on the man’s shoulders.</p><p>Kenway’s hand on his hips felt more intimate, relieving, and dangerous than when they had sat together in this room, watching each other ejaculate. Kenway leaned his forehead against Ed’s chest. From between their bodies, he spoke softly. “He was the only one to call me Edward.”</p><p>Ed stood still for a moment, rubbing a hand in circles over the young man’s back. “Do you want me to call you Edward?”</p><p>Kenway lifted his head, meeting Ed’s gaze, and nodded. “Aye, Thatch, I do.”</p><p>With that, he pulled gently on Ed’s hips and rested his face in the crook of Ed’s neck, bringing their bodies flush together. Ed could feel Edward’s member through their smalls. Having faltered a bit during his confession, his was now swelling again. That familiar heat pooled low, and Ed’s own member responded in kind. He pushed his hips forward, gently grinding against the other man. Edward moaned low in his ear and pushed back briefly before pulling back and bringing his hands between their bodies, fumbling with their smalls.</p><p>“Edward.” Ed’s voice was soft. “I just finished stitching and wrapping that hand. Don’t ruin my good work.” Edward’s hands moved back to his hips and Ed unlaced their smalls, pushing them down to reveal both of their manhoods, flushed and swelling. Bringing their members together in one hand, Ed stroked them slowly, pulling another moan from Edward. Ed let go and brought his hand up to Edward’s face. “Lick.”</p><p>Edwards pupils dilated as he took hold of the proffered hand, bringing it to his lips. Locking eyes with Ed, Edward brought his tongue out to lick board, wet strokes over his palm before taking each finger into his mouth, suction hollowing his cheeks. Ed’s member rapidly swelled to full hardness, aching with need. This was so close to what Ed had wanted, had imagined since the first time he saw Edward on the deck of the Emperor. He pulled his thumb from Edward’s mouth, but was stopped by the man’s teeth clamping down gently, but firmly, the young man swirled his tongue around the digit. The wet tip tracing the cuticles and trying to push in under the nail. Ed groaned and clamped his other hand around the base of his member.</p><p>Edward pulled off the thumb with a wet pop and smirked, pushing the hand down between them. Ed took hold of their two members again and tugged, his slick hand gliding easily. Both men sucked in simultaneous breaths and Edward’s head fell to rest on Ed’s shoulder again. With every firm stroke down their lengths, Edward’s breath puffed out, damp and warm against his neck. Soft mewls turned to breathless whispers of “Yes... Thatch… Oh…” as Ed picked up the pace.</p><p>Edward turned his head and sealed his lips over Ed’s pulse, sucking at the soft skin while groaning deep in his throat. Ed jerked and came, surprising himself with Edward’s name on his lips. His hand stilled around his softening member and Edward’s still hard one. His ejaculate coated his hand and their members, droplets decorating their smalls, and Edward’s thighs and chest. Edward, lifting his head from Ed’s shoulder, looked down between their bodies. His hips jerked and breath hitched, and his uninjured hand whipped down to grasp Ed’s coated one. Locking eyes again, Edward began to clean Ed’s hand with broad, wet strokes of his tongue.</p><p>Ed took hold of Edwards' hard member with his free hand, pumping it rapidly. Edward sucked in two fingers into his mouth, using his tongue to find every droplet, and sucking hard. Earlier had been a teasing display for Ed, this was Edward indulging in his own pleasure. Ed pushed his fingers a little deeper into the soft, wet, willing mouth, feeling his soft member twitch hopelessly as Edward’s eyes rolled back into his head with a groan, and, sucking harder, came in Ed’s hand.</p><p>The young man’s head lolled for a moment as bone deep relaxation set in. Ed pulled his fingers out and brought up his other hand, now coated in Edwards orgasm. Hesitating, he looked at the closed eyes, sweeping lashes, down to the high, sculpted cheekbones, and finally to the wet, plump, parted lips. Ed smeared his soiled fingers over Edward’s soft, inviting lips and sealed his own other them, taking his first kiss from the man who had been haunting his nights since the first time he’d laid eyes on him. Yielding beneath him, Edward opened up and accepted his questing tongue.</p><p>Suddenly the sky outside lit up with the flash of a lightning bolt, followed almost immediately by a deafening thunderclap.</p><p>Both men had startled violently, Ed jumping away from Edward. The spell of intimacy and solitude they had weaved between them had broken, and the danger and guilt of the situation reasserted itself. Edward, looking debauched and flushed with orgasm stood awkwardly, putting away his member into his smalls. “I… ah, I should get back… to work.”</p><p>Ed tucked himself away and nodded. “Aye, you should. But be mindful of your cuts. Don’t go tearing or dirtying them up again.”</p><p>Edward had pulled on his shirt and was stepping into his trousers. Ed pulled a kerchief from and drawer and wiped his hands. Grabbing his waist sash, Edward headed for the door. “Thanks for… thanks, Thatch.”</p><p>“Anytime, Edward. You come see me anytime you need.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lovely art is by @adewaleboobscars on Tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed was brooding. Nursing a bottle of rum, he contemplated how his life had turned out from under him and set him adrift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I had no idea what this time in Edward’s past entailed, or what types of accommodation would have been available in Nassau at the time, so I just made it all up.</p><p>The two Edward are perhaps a bit more eloquent here than realistic, but it served a purpose, as I hope you’ll agree.</p><p>Oh, and stones are an old euphemism for testicles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>Ed was brooding. Nursing a bottle of rum, he contemplated how his life had turned out from under him and set him adrift.</p><p>When they had finally limped into port after the disastrous encounter with the spanish ship, Hornigold was waiting with the news that the war was over, and having no further use for privateers, the Crown had seen fit to nullify all commissions and thus making any further practise of privateering punishable by hanging. They were all now unemployed and abandoned by the Crown to fend for themselves. How the King and Governors thought that would ever work out in their favour, Ed couldn’t guess.</p><p>They had taken to holding up in Nassau. Himself, Hornigold, Hocking, Kenway, and many more. Everywhere he turned were angry, frustrated, and desperate men whingeing about what to do now. He couldn’t stand it and had grabbed a bottle and shut himself in the little room he was letting. A narrow cot, a creaky chair, a listing table with a candle nub, a peg on the wall, and windows so grimy you could barely distinguish day from night through them. He took another drink and sighed.</p><p>Truth be, he wasn’t brooding about his situation. He knew piracy was the only option for him now. Loving the freedom of the sea, there wasn’t much point in pretending going back to England was an option for him. No, he was brooding about Kenway… Edward. After their dalliance following the explosive sinking of the spaniard there hadn’t been much opportunity to steal a moment alone.</p><p>Once at port, Kenway had thrown himself merrily into debauchery, spending all his time and coin at the tavern and the brothel. Ed hardly ever saw him without a girl on his lap, hand hidden up her skirt. Ed had partaken himself, of course. The feel and smell and taste of a woman after so much time at sea was heady and intoxicating. He just hadn’t thrown himself in with the reckless abandon Kenway had. And now, Kenway was running out of gold and had signed up to crew for Captain fucking Bramah. A more cruel, sadistic, worthless scoundrel would be hard to find, even here in Nassau. And Edward was going to step aboard his ship.</p><p>Ed cursed and took another long swig from his bottle, draining it. He pondered if he should go out to fetch more rum, or just give up and go to bed. Staring glumly at the ceiling or the wall didn’t make much difference after all. There was a knock at the door and Ed grunted an acknowledgement. Swinging open, the door relieved Kenway carrying two bottles.</p><p>Stepping into the little room, he handed Ed a bottle and kicked the door shut behind him. A quick glance around the room had Kenway settling on the bed. “Evenin’, Thatch.” Kenway smirked and took a swig from his bottle.</p><p>“Kenway.” Ed took a drink from his new bottle and avoided the other man’s gaze.</p><p>Kenway’s smirk faltered and died. “We’re setting sail tomorrow, earliest light. Captain Bramah wants us all to board tonight. Avoid any delays.”</p><p>Ed stared at the bottle in his hands. “Right.”</p><p>“I know you don’t approve of Bramah, but I need work, Thatch. I need gold.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ed took another long pull of rum.</p><p>“I wanted… I thought I’d come say goodbye.” Kenway put his bottle down on the floor and stood up. He stepped over and pulled the bottle from Ed’s hands, setting it, too, on the floor. He stood between Ed’s splayed legs. Too close. “Thatch. Please let me say goodbye.”</p><p>“He is cruel and bloodthirsty and he will hurt you. Will make you hurt others, needlessly.” Ed kept his eyes on the floor. “He will turn you cruel and jaded.”</p><p>Kenway sighed and grabbed Ed by the scruff of the neck, forcing his face up. “I will do what I have to, but that man will not be the death of me. I will not lose myself. Now, please, will you let me do what I have wanted from the very start?”</p><p>Ed blinked and licked his lips. “Edward.” Edward responded by crushing their lips together briefly, before releasing Ed’s neck and sinking to his knees.</p><p>Ed was fully clothed this time, forcing Edward to work through layers of clothing. Unbuttoning, unbuckling, unclasping, and unwinding, Edward finally opened up Ed’s clothes enough to tug his breeches and smalls down. His member lay soft against his thigh, not yet swelling to accommodate Edwards plans. Ed wondered if he should be embarrassed, but Edward lowered his head and pushed his nose into the skin of his crotch, inhaling deeply. </p><p>Scooping out his stones and member from their confines, Edward sighed happily and pressed wet, open mouth kisses Ed’s soft, slowly stirring manhood. Rolling his stones gently in his hand, Edward spoke softly. “That first time in your cabin, I wondered. Your voice made me shiver, the way you looked at me made my skin warm. I wondered if you would want as well. And how. Would you demand to take what was owed you as Captain? Force me down over your desk to bruise and tear and bleed me like… But oh, Thatch, your voice. Your voice almost made me think the hurt would be worth it.”</p><p>Ed stared at him with wide eyes. Edward stared back as he took Ed’s member in his mouth, sucking gently, gliding his tongue over and in under the foreskin. Ed swelled faster. Lifting his head, Edward let his hand take over the gentle coaxing, and continued to speak. “When you asked for the rum, I wanted back in that cabin with you, and your voice. When I was crouched down and your bulge was right there, I would have just shuffled to the side and taken it in my mouth. I should have done. I wanted to taste you. Have you sit on my tongue with your voice in my ears.”</p><p>Edward lowered his head down and sucked Ed in. Bobbing his head a few times, he then focused on the soft, slick glands protruding out of the foreskin. His tongue wiggled into the slit, pushing into the small opening. Ed felt his liquid well up and pictured it blossoming on Edwards tongue. Edward must have felt it, tasted it, because he moaned and sucked harder. After taking Ed in deep and thorough a few more times, Edward pulled off and pulled at his own trousers, setting himself free.</p><p>Taking himself in hand, he pumped his hard, red, member a few times before letting go and leaning back over Ed’s lap.<br/>“Speak to me, Thatch. Let me hear you.” With that he dove down again, sucking and slurping, and moaning in clear, debauched, pleasure.</p><p>Ed watched the beautiful lips stretch wide around his member and moaned. This. This is what he had guiltily wanted since the first. He tried to focus. To speak. “Ah… I saw you on the deck of the Emperor, outnumbered and outgunned and betrayed by your own crewman, but still ready to fight for your life.” He gulped in air and lifted his hands to rest on Edward’s scalp. “Your eyes, fierce blue ocean. Your cheekbones. Your lips. I wanted… We needed crew. Gladly would have taken you both, but that brute clearly would have made trouble if I had.”</p><p>Ed’s hands carded softly through Edward’s hair. The suction was steady. Just this side of light, to let the pressure build slowly without risk of tumbling over. “Hocking knew, somehow. Saw him thinking I would choose you for myself. It irked me. Didn’t want him to know, to smirk. So I made you fight. Hoped you would prove your worth so I could keep you and prove Hocking wrong. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you fight. He hurt you.” Edward hummed softly and stroked his hands up the sides of Ed’s thighs. An assurance. Forgiveness.</p><p>“They way he fought. Brutal. Hearing your ribs crack… But also so… he kept grappling at your crotch, buttocks. Pulling at your clothes. Made me uncomfortable. I wanted to touch you there. Pull off your clothes. And he was doing it, touching you, blatant. While trying to kill you. Felt wrong. Were we watching a murder? Or a rape?” Ed drew a shuddering breath. The anger from that day had simmered up to the surface.</p><p>Edward lifted his head from Ed’s lap and stroked his thighs again. “I’m fine. He didn’t… I’m fine, I’m here.”</p><p>Ed closed his eyes to continue. “Made me feel guilty for wanting anything. Wanted to kill him and be done with it. But you hadn’t won… And then he pulled that knife, and shooting him was so good. So right.” Edward bent down again. Took Ed’s stones in his mouth and sucked gently. “Hocking brought you to my cabin and I pretended to listen, but wanted nothing but to stare at you.” Ed moved one hand to stroke Edward’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Your eyes, your cheekbones, you lips. I wanted to touch, paint your face with my release. But your bruises, your ribs, you were in pain. I was just happy you were on my ship.”</p><p>Edward released his stones and smiled before taking Ed’s member again. Soft suction, questing tongue, hollow cheeks. Ed traced his thumb down to the full, stretched lips, and stroked them. “Beautiful.” muttered softly as he pushed his thumb in next to his member, only briefly. Edward moaned and sucked hard, bobbing his head. Ed’s hips jerked, he fought to not force Edwards head down. “So… good. I’ve wanted your lips stretched around me since the first. I… Ah… I wanted you to… milk me… to drink. To...” Ed’s voice faltered into incoherent panting and groans. His hands held on tight to Edward’s head, not forcing, not quite pushing, but encouraging firmly.</p><p>Edward moaned deep in his chest, sensation vibrating up his member, making Ed jerk his hips again, hard. Sliding deep into the warm, welcoming throat briefly before slipping out again. Edward stroked his hands up Ed’s thighs again, and further up, cupping his rump in both hands, pulling it towards him. Towards his mouth.</p><p>The bobbing of his head was fast now, but the strokes also longer. Almost all the way out and then all the way in ‘til his nose pushed into Ed’s hair. Not much finesse left. Just soft, firm lips, slide over a warm, wet, still tongue, suction, and the feeling of Edwards rough breaths through his nose and reverberating moans in his chest. The crescendo came and Ed pushed Edward’s head into his lap and held it there, hips jerking. Edward’s continued moans trilling up and down his member. Finally, Ed let go and Edward pulled his mouth off and buried his face in Ed’s lap for a moment, panting.</p><p>Ed stroked the kneeling man over his hair, down to his neck, and down rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. Having caught his breath, Edward let go of Ed’s rump and leaned back on his haunches. A happy, sated smile stretched his lips, which were ruddy and swollen, a trace of white lingered in the corner. “You taste <em>good</em>, Thatch.” His voice was hoarse and raw.</p><p>Ed might have blushed. Edward had wanted to suck him as much as Ed had wanted him to.<br/>His head swam with possibilities. Pictures all the places he could have Edward on his knees, but then he remembered that the beautiful, sinful young man before him was leaving tonight to sail with one of the worst men Ed had ever met. Known for his sadism, how he liked to torture men. His own crew or the enemy didn’t much seem to matter.</p><p>Now Ed wanted nothing more than Edward writhing on his lap, his hard, hot member in his hand, and his tongue in his mouth. “Come up here, Edward. Let me help you finish.” But Edward blushed and hung his head. Looking down, Ed saw Edward’s member hanging soft between his legs. Looking further, he spied a puddle of milky white on the rough floorboards between Ed’s feet, pearlescent splatters decorating his boots. Ed moaned low, wishing he could swell again, the surge of desire in his abdomen almost painful. Edward had spilled his seed untouched, just from sucking, drinking Ed down.</p><p>Ed grabbed the kneeling man roughly by the back of the neck and pulled him up and him, sealing their mouths together in a kiss. His other hand on Edward’s lower back pulled him onto Ed’s lap, and the rickety chair groaned under the weight of two grown men. But it held for the moment and Ed plundered the lush mouth beneath his.<br/>Edward tasted like milky seed, rum, and forbidden freedom.</p><p>The kiss lasted a long time, but finally succumbed to the need for air. Edward slid off his lap and stood, tucking himself away. “I have to leave.”</p><p>Ed focused on tucking himself back in, didn’t want to look up and betray himself.  “Thatch.” A hand forced his face up and Edward’s lips met his again. “I’ll be alright. And I will come back.”</p><p>Ed frowned, wondering what state the man would be in when he returned.</p><p>“I will come back, Thatch. You know how much I like a good drink. And I just found my favorite beverage!” Edward laughed and winked, and Ed couldn’t help but join in. </p><p>But then Edward disappeared out the door, and Ed’s laugh died.<br/>He bent down to pull off his boots, then laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter of this fic, but their story continues in other fics of mine. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>